The present invention relates to a laser oscillation control system, and more particularly to a laser oscilation control system wherein an output of the laser oscillator is controlled by a G-code.
Today, laser machining equipment having a numerical control system is widely used. In such laser machining equipment, an X-Y table is controlled by the numerical control system, a work is set in position on the X-Y table so that the work is subject to machining such as cutting by a laser beam emitted from a stationary laser oscillator. In this type of laser machining equipment, it is a widely practiced system that an output of laser is increased or decreased by a dial on an operation panel or the like mounted on the laser machining equipment at the time of machining.
In such a system, however, the setting of the laser output has to be changed by the dial every time a different kind of workpiece is loaded. It is also troublesome for the operator to be frequently involved in performing a setting.